Kabuto's Mission Gone Wrong
by NeonKokugen
Summary: Ever wondered why Kabuto even though was planing on destroying the leaf village saved Hinata's life at the chuunin exams? Here's the answer.
1. Kabuto's Mission Gone Wrong

Kabuto smirked as he stood on a tree branch over looking his former village. He was sent on a special mission from Orochimaru. Kabuto had a hood on as he jumped down into a crowed. He quickly moved threw the many people on his way to his target.

Meanwhile a purple haired girl about the age of 16 walked to see the same target. She was blushing madly and held a gift in her trembling hands. She walked into a apartment building and up the stairs to a long hallway. She seemed to walk even slower as she got closer to a door. Her blush had grown and she was trembling. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Na-Naruto-Kun…" She stuttered out at just above a wispier. She slowly reached out and took the door knob. The door slowly opened and standing in the doorway was Kabuto out of his hoody and was in his blue jump suit. He stared down at her standing around 2 feet taller then her. Hinata froze her white orb eyes wide as they could be as she stared at her village's traitor a foot in front of her. The gift fell from her hands with what ever was inside braking with a slight crash of glass. Her heart seemed to stop and her head spun with what to do but she couldn't scream or even run. Her body wouldn't respond. Kabuto smiled warmly and innocent at her.

"Hinata, Nice to meet you again." His smile became evil and he reached out grabbing her by her shoulders. He quickly pulled her into the room shutting the door behind her. Hinata still couldn't run or scream. She was still frozen with fear. He pushed her so she fell onto the bed. Hinata had never been in Naruto's room and she never expected to see his room like in the position she was in now. He stood in front of her smirking down at her. The way he looked at her made a shiver of fear go down her spin. "Where's Naruto?" He demanded. Still in shock and still couldn't get her voice working she only shock her head slowly. "No?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess you wouldn't know. Probly thought he were here like me." Kabuto looked away from her and looked around the room. Hinata felt a spark of hope that he was going to leave her there and go and search for Naruto. But then fear replaced it for she didn't want any harm to come to Naruto. Kabuto looked back at her. "Well you're no use to me so I'll just kill you." He pulled out a kunai and took a couple steps toward her. Hinata started to panic and back up so her back was up against the wall. Her eyes wide and she was taking deep breaths. _"No I can't die. Not yet…I still haven't found my loved one. Naruto…" _She thought in her head. _"Please no…" _Kabuto swung the kunai at her and Hinata closed her eyed tightly waiting for the pain, but none came. She slowly opens and looked at Kabuto directly in the eyes, which were only a couple inches away from her. Her face went red as she noticed an annoyed look on his face. He stood up straight staring at her. Hinata stared back at him and the silence felt like forever. Then suddenly a kunai came flying threw the window and knocked the kunai in Kabuto's hand out onto the ground. Kabuto spun and looked out the window. A white haired ninja stood there holding another kunai ready in his hands. Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"We meet again…Kakashi." Kabuto said still smirking. Hinata looked over at Kakashi and sat up on the bed.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata stuttered out. Kakashi smiled at her threw his usual half of his face shown. Kabuto smiled showing his white teeth he pulled out a shurikan and threw it at him but Kakashi blocked with his kunai. Kabuto ran at him forming hand signs. His hands glowed blue and he hit Kakashi in the neck. Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke revaling it was just a clone.


	2. A Accdent

Kabuto jumped out the window but not before looking back and catching Hinata's eyes. Hinata sat there her back against the wall staring at were Kabuto had been. She slowly slid of the bed and kept one hand on the bed to keep herself up. She was dizzy and the room was spinning in her head. _"I'm such a chiken."_ She thought in her head. _"Why can't I be strong like Naruto…Naruto-kun."_ Hinata put her arms to her sides and she stared at the ground. She looked at the window. She walked slowly to the window and took a deep breath closing her eyes. _"I can do this…" _She quickly jumped out the window and as she did looked around for signs of where Kabuto had gone. On top of a roof top a little ways away Kakashi and Kabuto stood facing each other in fighting stances. Kakashi saw her land on the roof top next to them. He then looked back at Kabuto just in time to grab his glowing blue hand and throw him a couple feet away. Kabuto spun and landed on his feet. Kabuto looked and saw Hinata as well. He stood straight up and turned starting to jump roof top to roof top away at great speeds. Suddenly another ninja appeared next to Kabuto trying to spin kick him in the chest. Kabuto brought his hands up and blocked his leg. He grabbed his leg and threw him at the fallowing Kakashi. Kabuto jumped up onto of the huge wall that surrounded the leaf village. The ninja spun over Kakashi and started to fallow next to him.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi." He smiled and his teeth shined. Kakashi stared ahea as they tried to catch up to Kabuto. Hinata not too far behind from them was catching up. Kakashi and the ninja stopped when they jumped up on the leaf village wall. Kakashi looked over at him.

"Gai? When did you get here?" He said calmly. Gai feel and stood back up glaring at Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" He said annoyed. "You win again this time." Hinata jumped up on the wall behind them kind of nervous but looking around for Kabuto. He seemed to have disappeared. She put her hands tighter and opened her eyes wide.

"Byukugan." She activated her blood limit eyes so he can look far and in many directions for signs of Kabuto. And she saw him jumping away from the leaf village at a high speed. She looked at Kakashi. "Uhh…Kakashi-Sensei. He…he's going that way." She pointed off in the direction she saw him going. Kakashi looked at her and nodded.

"Good job Hinata." Kakashi and Gai turned and jumped down into forest jumping branch to branch to keep up with Kabuto. Hinata followed quickly right behind them. Soon after a couple minutes in the distance they could see Kabuto jumping branch to branch. Hinata looked at Gai and Kakashi as they jumped ahead of her. Something caught her eye and she looked over to see Kabuto hiding behind a tree. Her eyes went wide and she looked ahead still seeing another Kabuto jumping. She saw Kakashi and Gai to far ahead to yell and tell them what she saw so she jumped down and stared nervously at the tree she saw him behind before.

"I…I know you're there." She stuttered out. She got into her clan's fighting position ready to fight. A slight chuckle was heard and Kabuto walked out.

"Didn't fall for my switcharo with a dead body huh?" Kabuto chuckled staring ar her. "What are doing Hinata? You really think you can fight me?" Hinata stood there staring at Kabuto as she stared to sweat from being nervous. She took deep breaths. She ran at him and tried to hit him in the chest. He side stepped smiling evilly as she kept running past him. She stumbled and was suddenly at the edge of a hill. She yelled as she started to roll and fall down it. She hit the huge bolder at the bottom and laid there un-conscious. Some blood started to stain her clothing and a pool of blood dripped onto he ground as it feel off the bolder. Hinata laid there in a dreamless sleep dieing with no one around that knew her location that could help her.

Hinata woke up hours later staring up at the dark sky. It was night time meaning she must have been asleep for many hours. The only light came from a fire that was going 10 feet away from her. She tilted her head to the side to look at the bolder that had blood stained all over it. Hanging in a tree was her coat that had her blood stained in many places. She looked at her body to see a cloak was covering her. She tried to sit up but winced as she felt pain go threw her body. She slowly lay back down and lifted the cloak and her black shirt to see her stomach was bandaged. She stared at it confused then put the cloak back over herself. She also had noticed her leg had been bandaged up. She looked over at the fire to see her Kunai and Shurikan bags sitting against a log. _"Who put me here? Where this person now?" _She thought in her head. A riffling of branches and bushes made Hinata stiffen and slowly turn her head to see Kabuto walking out of the bushes with a couple fish in his hands. She stared wide eyed at him and hopefully didn't see she was awake. She closed her eyes to try and trick him. He slowly walked over to her and she could hear each of his foot steps. She took deep breaths that thankfully was like her sleeping but actually was because she was nervous. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her forehead. She blushed at his touch. She felt the cloak come off of her and he lifted her shirt enough to look at the bandages. This made her blush bigger this time and started to feel dizzy. A man she barley knew had her shirt lifted up. Not enough to see anything private but no man ever lifted her shirt up and saw that much skin. He lowered her shirt and put the cloak over her tucking it around her. He stood up and took the fish over to the fire. Hinata relaxed some still feeling dizzy with the touch of his skin on hers. Kabuto sat down on the log and took out a kunai scaling the fish so only the meat was left. Kabuto closed his eyes as he skinned the fish and put the meat into a bowl.

"Want me to help you over here so you can lay next to the fire an eat? It's cold out." He said with his eyes still closed. He obviously knew Hinata was faking being asleep. Hinata's eyes opened wide and blushed deep red. He had known she was awake as he touched her and looked at her body.

"Uh..y-yes pl-please." She said nervously still blushing deeply. Her voice was just above a whisper. Kabuto put the fish and kunai down and walked over to her. He got behind her looking down at her. Her eyes went wide as she looked into his. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. She gasped and shacks nervously in his arms and closed her eyes to try and imagine she was any were else. He walked slowly over to the fire and put her down next to the log. He sat back down and went back to the fish with the kunai. She slowly opened her eyes again and watched the fire. When he was done Kabuto took the bowl and placed it over the fire.

"Do you like fish?" He sad not looking at her. She shock a little at hearing his voice.

"Y-yes." She said nervously. She caught his eyes when he took a quick glance down at her. She shock a little and looked back at the fire. "W-why did you save me?" Kabuto stiffened on the log next to her obviously not expecting her to ask any questions specifically that question. She tilted her head up to look up at him wondering what was wrong. Kabuto closed his eyes and thought in the silence. The only noise coming from the fire. He slid down off the log and sat sown next to her. He looked at her and stared into her eyes, exploring them. Hinata felt her heart flutter and her face go red. _"He saved my life…again." _She thought in her head. Kabuto looked up at the stars in the sky. Hinata knew she probably not get her answer tonight. Hinata closed her eyes kind of tired and felt something move next to her. She opened her eyes a little to see he had moved closer, her head almost against his leg. Hinata stiffened and blushed nervously. She kept her eyes slightly closed and pretended to sleep hopefully this time he wouldn't be able to tell. She stayed like that for almost an hour until she felt arms go underneath her and lift her up a little then felt here head resting on something. She knew exactly what it was. Pretending to sleep she rubbed her head against his lap and sighed happily. She was confused by her own actions. Even though she was in the presence of one of the worst enemy's of her village, she felt safe, protected, and surprisingly happy. She felt his hand slowly feel threw her hair and it relaxed her even more. Feeling the heat of the fire and his body heat made her even more tied tired and she slowly drifted asleep. Kabuto stared at the fire as his hand kept feeling threw her hair. He was pretty confused why he was treating her like this let alone why he had saved her. He had saved her once before to at the chuunin exams. He looked down at her as she slept. He brushed some hair out of her face staring at her while she slept. His hand slowly felt down the side of her face then he felt over to her lips. He felt a crossed the top lip then slowly a crossed the bottom one. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He closed his eyes trying to get these thoughts out of his head. He got up carefully laying her head down and leaning over her. He sat crossed legged and took off his glasses slowly leaning down so his face was an inch from hers.


	3. Feelings

Kabuto closed his eyes and broke the gape, his lips touching hers lightly. In her un-conscious state, Hinata's instincts took over and her arms came up circling Kabuto's neck kissing him back. Hinata smiled big in her sleep. Kabuto was surprised by this action but kissed her deeper his mind going cloudier the longer the kiss went on. Hinata slowly came out of her sleep, her eyes flickered open trying to figure out what was going on. Her face went red but never broke the kiss but meet the deepness of the kiss. She sat up even though of her pain in her chest, crawling up against him making the kiss deeper. Kabuto wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him making her crawl up into his lap laying against his chest still kissing each other still. Hinata looked deep into Kabuto's eyes then closed her own braking the kiss for air the kissing him again wanting more. Kabuto put a hand on the back of her head tangling his fingers into her hair. Hinata took a deep breath threw her nose and broke the kiss laying her head on his chest keeping her eyes closed. She listened to the pounding in his chest and felt her own heart pounding at the same beat as his. She rubbed her head lightly against his chest loving the feeling of being in his lap. _"Did I just kiss Kabuto-Kun??…Did I say Kun…for some reason…I really don't care." _Hinata thought in her head. She kissed his shirt covering his chest. Laid his head on hers trying to make since of what just happened. Hinata felt happier then she ever had been right were she was. She didn't understand why she felt so happy and comfortable. If anyone from her village saw her right now she'd probably considered a traitor but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment. She didn't want to leave this spot for nothing. Then images of her friends, family and teachers started flowing threw her head. She pictured them looking at her with disgust. She opened her eyes slowly frowning feeling her heart drop. She took deep breaths and jumped up with tears in her eyes. _"What have I done…"_ Tears started to streak down her face. She looked at him her eyes looked deeply into his. She spun around not being able to look at his concerned face.

"Don't you dare touch me." She cried her hands over her face. She took off running and Kabuto sat there watching her stunned. She kept running blood dripping off of her for re-opening her wound. She started to get cuts on her hands legs and face as she kept running threw the branches and rough bushes. She cried harder trying to get the images of her friends and family out of her head with disgust look on there face. What made her heart drop was seeing the worried look of Kabuto go threw her head. She cried out with pain in her heart and stumbled over a root. She fell forward landing in mud. She kept cried even though now her hair was everywhere and was covered in mud. Her scratches stung and blood dripped onto the mud threw her shirt. She curled up crying in the wet mud. She sniffed and looked up and gasped seeing a gorgeous site. A waterfall with the moon light bouncing off the water was in front of her. Hinata tried standing up but winced finally noticing all the cuts and the re-opening of her wound on her chest. She got onto her knees struggling. She stared at the water as the light sparkled off of it. She was mad at herself but not at the kiss, for running away from Kabuto. She didn't understand it but she wanted to pay everything back to him. She owes her life to him twice now. She closed her eyes frowning. _"He probably already left. Hates me now." _These thoughts brought more tears to her eyes. She brought her muddy hands to her face as she started to cry again. She didn't notice Kabuto walk up next to her and kneel down in front of her. He lightly took her hands of her face pulling out a old looking cloth. She gasped and opened her eyes surprised looking at him. He took the cloth and started to wash the dirt off her face.

"You have to be more carful Hinata." He kept his eyes down staring at her chin so he wasn't looking into her eyes. "Don't want you getting hurt anymore then you are." Hinata just nodded staring at him as his hand with the cloth cleaned her face. _"He fallowed me to make sure I was alright…" _She felt her heart flutter at the thought. He hand lowered to his side when he cleaned off all the dirt. Kabuto looked her up and down seeing her scratches and the blood stains. "I'll have to heal you're wounds again and also will have to clean you're body up." He kept looking her up and down. Hinata blushed at hearing him say that. She crawled over and rested her head against his chest closing her eyes.

"T-take me back…to camp Kabuto-Kun." She said calmly barley stuttering. Kabuto took a deep breath and slowly put his arm behind her back and legs lifting her up out of the mud so he was holding her bridal style. Un-like last time she felt calmer instead of being shocked and surprised. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him walking slowly threw the forest back to camp. One hand came up and started to make small circles on his chest. _"It's Like were a couple…but I don't like him like that…I know I don't. Not someone like him."_ Her thoughts kept fighting with one another until they reached the camp site where he rested her down on the ground. He felt threw her pouch at his side then pulled out a kunai. She looked at him confused then her gave her a look directly into her eyes like saying "Trust me". She nodded then closed her eyes again. She felt his hands go to both sides of her shirt which sent a shiver up her spin. Her shirt slowly moved up just enough before exposing her breasts. She felt her heart speed up at her exposed skin laid out for him to see. Kabuto used the Kunai to take of the now bloody bandages. He put them in a pile next to her as he kept taking them off. Once they were all off he used a clean cloth to clean the blood on her stomach exposing two long slash marks going a crossed her stomach. Kabuto took his gloves off stuffing them into his pouch. He placed his hands lightly on her stomach over the two wounds. This both made Hinata's heart jump and wince slightly in pain. His hands started glowing green and parts of the wound scabbed over. The small cuts on her stomach slowly disappeared like they were never there. He looked down and felt a crossed the huge scabbed over wounds on her chest. "Theses are pretty bad and I can't heal them completely yet." He said feeling along the wound feeling her soft skin. This sent a shiver up her and she relaxed. His hands left her stomach. He pulled out some bandages and slowly started to wrap the bandages around her waist covering the wounds again. Every time he wrapped it around her back he had to kneel down close to her. Even though her eyes were closed she could sense him getting closed then getting farther. When he was done he made sure the bandages were on tightly. She thought he was done healing her.

"Take you're pant's off." He said calmly and barley any emotion in it like he had told her to do it a million times before. Her eyes shot open and her eyes wide sitting up quickly looking at him still wide eyed. Her shirt fell some but from her belly button down could still be seen.

"W-WH-WHAT?!" She yelled her face completely red. She raised her hand and slapped him a crossed the face. His glasses came flying off hitting the ground.


	4. A Trip

She took deep breaths staring at him her hand stinging a little from the hard slap. Kabuto slowly turned his head towards her with a blank look on his face. It made her heart break. He raised a hand and she winced closing her eyes thinking he was going to hit her. After a minute she didn't feel getting hit she opened her eyes slowly to see his cloak in his hands. "Take you're pants off…then cover you're self with this so I can heal you're legs of all the cuts you got on them." His voice held no emotion just as his face. Hinata's heart dropped like a rock. She had his him for thinking he was being pervy but he was trying to help again. She looked down trying to avoid his emotionless eyes. She took the cloak and he closed his eyes turning around to give her privacy. She slid her pants down and off. She noticed all the rips and tars on the pants. She started at them wondering how they had stayed together with all the rips. She wrapped the cloak around her hips so only just above her knees can be seen. It was like she was wearing a short skirt. She looked up staring at his back. She saw he had picked up his glasses already and her frown grew when she saw a crack on the side of one of the lenses. She reached over and felt down his back. He shivered and slowly turned around and looked into her eyes. Her read hand print was still on his check and his face and eyes just as emotionless.

"I am sorry…." Hinata said slowly looking back into his eyes. "I just thought….never mind." She looked down between her legs. His hand went to her right leg and slowly felt up to her knee. This made Hinata shiver and blush deeply. Kabuto closed his eyes and his hand started glowing green again. He slowly felt down both her legs then back up as the cuts slowly healed. Kabuto looked slowly up into Hinata's eyes. Hinata's eyes widened and a huge blush grew a crossed her face. She gulped and one of her hands came up and put a hand on his cheek. "Kabuto….I….I'm sorry." Was all she could get out." A soft, warm smile came to his face. His hands stayed on her leg even though they were all healed. Hinata put her hand to her side and smiled looking away from him. Kabuto leaned back and sat down on the ground.

"It will be light soon." Kabuto said looking up at the slowly lighting up sky. Hinata looked up surprised. "I was sleep for that long?" She said out of surprise.

"I had to take care of you all night." He looked back at her. Hinata looked back at him as well. She finally noticed the dark rings around his eyes. She blushed and looked away at the fire. "Sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault in the first place you were injured." He stood up walking past her but not before setting his hand on top of her head and ruffling up her hair as he passed. Hinata blinked quickly a couple times confused. This was a unexpected action. Hinata slowly turned to look at him and saw him with a bag putting bandages and his other things in it. Hinata tilted her head watching him. "What are you doing?" Kabuto closed his eyes and slowly turned his head opening them again

"I'm leaving. I need to go back to the sound village and tell them my mission was a failure to capture Naruto." Kabuto looked back down at his bag that had everything in it now. Hinata's eyes widened remembering what happened yesterday and why she was hurt in the first place. He had invaded her village on a mission to capture Naruto. He was her enemy and he had hurt her. On accident though. But what scared her the most…was that he was leaving. She didn't want to him to leave. She couldn't put her finger on why but she really didn't want him to leave and her never to see him again. "You're coming with me." These words slowly came out of Kabuto's mouth. Hinata looked up at him confused. He had moved from his spot to be standing over her. He had her jacket in her hands. "You're coming back with me to the sound. At least I brought back something to Orochimaru. The secret of the Huuga clan. The princess." He said staring down at her. His face was back to being emotionless but had some hint of evil. Hinata felt fear build up inside of her but couldn't help but have her heart flutter at calling her a princess. Hinata looked at her jacket that had blood stains still on it. She got on her knees and slowly stood up staring at the jacket. She then looked at Kabuto's face again. She still was scared but she felt something else. Do I feel happy..? Or do I feel excited because his kidnapping me? Hinata thought as she reached out to take the jacket from his hands. Kabuto pulled it away from her hand.

"You can't wear this while its so stained. It needs to be cleaned first. Let's look at a river as we go." Kabuto said watching her carefully like she would take of running anytime now. Hinata closed her eyes slowly. She felt like a prisoner unlike she felt two minutes ago. She didn't even now what she felt like two minutes ago. Kabuto turned around and walked over to the fire picking up rocks and throwing them on the fire to put them out and then pocked the charred little pieces of wood with a stick to make sure they wouldn't come back to life. Hinata stared at his back day dreaming about yesterday up to the kiss she had and she seemed to relaxes her muscles and feel in the right place, nothing like she felt before. Kabuto looked at her and raised a eyebrow.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Kabuto stared at her confused. Hinata looked at him surprised and shock her head spinning around blushing. The confusing on Kabuto's face grew. He shrugged and turned around again looking away from her. "Let's get going so we can get there by tomorrow." Hinata nodded even thought he wouldn't be able to see her nod. Kabuto stared straight ahead into the forest then quickly jumped up into the tree branches. Hinata quickly fallowed after him which made a uproar in her head. Why was she fallowing him when she could try running. He probably catch up to her in no time. She had no other choice but to fallow him. Kabuto knew this as well that's why he was up ahead of her instead of right next to her. He was trying to stay as far away from her as he could without losing sight of her. Hinata noticed this and she looked down sadly. She had hurt him bad when she slapped him and ran away from him. She felt terrible. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes as she kept jumping tree branch from tree branch. She was heading to the sound village. What is she going to do when she got there? She didn't know what to do. She opened her eyes looking ahead for Kabuto and he was no were to be seen. Her eyes widened and looked down to see if he was running. She saw no clue to were he had went.

"Who you looking for?" Kabuto's voice came to her left. She turned to look at Kabuto jumping next to her. She stared at him with a dumfounded look. "_He did that on purpose…" _She thought in her head. Kabuto had a smirk and his eyes were shut like always when he was smiling big. "_At least he doesn't seem to be upset anymore_." Hinata rolled her eyes and looked away blushing. She was still shy with him so close. "

"You disappeared thought you were on the ground." She said softly staring the opposite way pretending he wasn't that close. "How far away is the sound village?" She said trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Kabuto stared at the back of her head and frowned thinking he had upset her for playing the joke on her.

"I would say…couple hours." Kabuto looked away threw his slightly cracked lenses. He was surprised she was able to hit him without him being able to put up some guard. "_Do the Huuga's have some kind of power to put someone in a trance? No…no they don't." _Kabuto was thinking hard trying to figure out why he had a attraction towards this girl jumping next to him. He refused the option that he was falling for this girl. Absolutely refused to fall so low as fall in love with the enemy. Unknown to Kabuto, Hinata was have the same war inside her head and heart. Hinata took deep and long breaths as images of last night went threw her mind. Her face was bright red. She couldn't believe she acted like that. The silence seemed to go on for hours and hours. Then Hinata caught something out of the corner of her eyes. There were ninja fallowing them. She didn't know from which village but she still caught a eye on them. This gave her hope that she was going to be rescued. Hinata looked at Kabuto then noticed he was looked at her and her blush grew.

"Kabuto-kun….." His name slipped out of her mouth. Kabuto looked deep into her eyes seeming to search for the answer of all his troubles. He had a aggravated look on his face that made Hinata wince.

"Do not fear the ninja fallowing us. There Sound ninja escorting us to the village." Her said looking away from her. With this Hinata's hopes dropped. She looked ahead and noticed they were entering a clearing and jumped down onto the ground. Kabuto walked slowly over to a huge cliff that lead to a mountain. Hinata fallowed behind him with her head pointed down. She stopped when he did and slowly raised her head to stare at the back of his head. The cliff shock and some of the rock face slid into the ground to revel a door. Standing there was a very thin woman. She had the purple rope wrapped around her waist and the sound symbol on her back. She smirked at seeing them and chuckled. She looked pure evil.


	5. Feelings Part 2

The woman's smile made a chill go down Hinata's spin. The woman's eyes looked quickly at Hinata and a annoyed look came to her face. She looked at Kabuto with the same annoyed look. She quickly ran over to stand next to Kabuto. Hinata quickly noticed how she ran over like a innocent school girl would but she could tell it was juts a act. She walked the rest of the way up to Kabuto and put hands on his shoulder raising a leg up still acting so innocent. She gave him a little girl's innocent look as she stared at him. Kabuto stared forward as if pretending she wasn't there. The woman battered her eyes towards him. Hinata bit her lip hard feeling a feeling bubbling up inside her that she never felt before.

"Hello Kabuto." She giggled. "Weren't you suppose to bring someone else back with you? Not a Skank." Hinata made fist feeling the emotion grow inside of her.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. Be nice to her." Kabuto never looked at her as he started walking into the cave. The woman gave a slight giggle watching him walk away.

"Anything you say Kabuto." The Woman quickly glared at Hinata. Hinata just glared right back before quickly running off after Kabuto. She soon reached Kabuto and was at his side once again. The feeling was slowly dieing down and was being replaced with the want to cling to the man next to her. She knew though that she shouldn't and that's what kept her from jumping on him right now. Kabuto never looked at her but he could feel her eyes on him. Hinata looked him up and down wondering hat was going on inside his head. She looked ahead down he candle lit cave. Many hallways lead down dark pits of the unknown. Hinata stayed as close as she could to Kabuto without touching him. Where they going? What was going to happen to her? These Questions went threw Hinata's head many times.

"Where going to go see Orochimaru. What ever I say, go along with it or you will die." Kabuto's word weren't suppose to sound so threatening. Hinata felt fear creepy into her head as she felt her legs shaking. They soon came to a wooden door. The candle light flickered off the wood in the dark shadowy caves. A dark aura seemed to be coming from the other side. Kabuto stepped forward pushing the door open to revel the dimly lit room. Hinata fallowed close behind Kabuto looking left to right looking for any signs of life. Kabuto walked to the middle of the room and got down on one knee, bowing his head to the most shadowed part of the room. Hinata stared at him confused wondering if she was suppose to do the same. Kabuto's eyes flickered towards her. He took her hand, pulling her down next to him. This action made Hinata blush for she hadn't felt her skin against his in some time. His hands felt soft and caring like a doctors. Hinata chuckled in her head at the thought of Kabuto in a doctors outfit. Hinata got down on one knee next to Kabuto bowing her head with respect like she was always taught in her family. Kabuto squzzes her hand lightly before letting her hand go. Hinata felt all the confidence and happiness drain away after the loss of contact.

"This is not Naruto, Kabuto." The snake like voice sent shivers down and up Hinata's spin. Hinata kept her head down satring at the ground trying not to look up at the source of the voice. She could tell this voice belonged to Orochimaru.

"Many sorrys Lord Orochimaru. I was un-able to capture Naruto for I was found out by Kakashi." Kabuto looked up at the snake eyes in the area hidden in shadow. Hinata looked at Kabuto out of the corner of her eyes. What she saw scared her. He didn't look calm or caring anymore. He looked evil and uncaring as when this all started. Had everything just been a trick? This question her for a very long time from this point. Hinata could of felt Orochimaru's snake eyes move onto her. Kqabuto seemed to of noticed his gaze.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She is next in line for the leadership of the Hyuuga clan." Kabuto stood quickly. "She helped me get away from the leaf ninja and now she wishes to join us." Hinata's eyes widened at hearing Kabuto's words. Why was he lying? If this gets out she'll never be accepted back into the leaf village. Another question popped into her mind. This question will fallow threw her head for a long time to come. Why didn't she care? She felt kinda exited and happy with the idea of staying here with Kabuto. Here with murders and enemies of her village but with Kabuto none the less and she would be able to be inside of his life. Hinata mentally slapped herself. Get him out of you're head she kept repeating herself mentally.

"A Hyuuga? Very interesting. You'll look after the girl then Kabuto. Maybe she can un-ravel that evil heart of your's." Orochimaru's chuckle sent a cold shiver down Hinata's spin. Though what he said made her face go bright red. She was staring at the ground again so she didn't notice the embarrassment on Kabuto's face and how his cheecks have turned slightly pink. Orochimaru's chuckle became a laugh as he walked out of the shadow's to stand in front of Kabuto. "Make this girl strong for I have another good plan for a invasion of the leaf and this time its sure to work." Orochmaru turned walking past them and out the door to disappear. Kabuto stared at the spot were Orochimaru had been trying to take over his feelings once again. Once the pinkness in his checks were gone he looked down at Hinata. Hinata looked back up into his eyes and fiddles with her jacket. She slowly stood up so her head was level with his chin. She hated being shorter then people, but it couldn't be helped.

"Kabuto-kun.." She said after much silence. "What is going to happen to me now?" She stared into his eyes for guidance. Kabuto nodded as if understanding her fear.

"Do not fear Hinata. You're in safe hands. I won't let anything happen to you." Kabuto turned walking towards the door waving for her to fallow. Hinata felt her checks warm up. She smiled and nodded running after him. She stared at his back as they walked down caves then coming to a wide area were there were weird and bad looking people walking down many other hallways. They went to a door and Kabuto quickly opened it letting her go in first. It was a good looking room. Fine enough and even better then her own room. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked up at Kabuto that stood in front of her looking down at her. Her face became bright red as she stared into his eyes that just stared back.

"Kabuto-kun…I…" She was more nervous the she ever had and she felt a similar feeling to her feeling towards Naruto bubble up yet it was stronger. Much stronger then normal. "I…." She didn't even know what she was trying to say so she buttered out the first thing that came to mind. "I…thanks for helping me with the wound and sorry for any trouble I caused you." She gave a quick smile at him her face still bright red. Kabuto nodded at her response seeming convinced that this is what she wanted to say but really he knew it wasn't.

"You are welcome Hinata of the Hyuuga clan." Kabuto said slowly. Hinata's smile faded slightly hoping he would address her as something more. Even as a friend it would be nice. She started fiddling with her coat again then looked up at him to notice he was by the door. Her heart dropped seeing he had to go.

"You're leaving then?" She watched him nervously and wanted to run up and cling to him until tomorrow morning. His head stared at the ground next to the door and slowly looked at her and gave a smile.

"I have things to do but I'll be back in the morning to start you're training." This made Hinata relax. She would see him in the morning at least. "Good night Hinata-chan." Hinata's heart seemed to skip a beat at the "Chan" She smiled big and nodded at him. He walked out and closing the door behind him. She crawled onto the bed and stared at the light on the bed. She closed her eyes now that she was in her new home. She didn't know if she could sleep. Now that Kabuto's presence had despaired she felt her emotion drop. Why was she so dependent on this man?

Mean while Kabuto walked down the many halls to his lab. His smile slowly faded the farther he got from Hinata's room. He sighed and closed his eyes and all he could see was a picture of Hinata in his head. He opened his eyes looking extremely annoyed. He opened the door to his lab and walked in. He looked at the blue screen of his computer and slowly walked over and slumped down into the chair. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. Get so worked up over a girl? Weird for him. He got up straight in his chair and started typing away looking up information about hyuuga so he can teach Hinata tomorrow. When he came to a desertion of there eyes and a picture of them his opens wide when he picture staring into her calm, innocent gorgeous eyes. He quickly switched to the next page and wiped some more sweat off his forehead.

Hinata was curled up on the corner of the bed against a wall crying into her knees as she remembered the kiss between her and Kabuto during there trip here. Tears went down her cheek and dripped onto her pants. She shock all over. "I…" She was trying to form the words of the knowledge she just found out about her self. "I….I love Kabuto-kun." She burst out crying and curled up on her new bed and cried her self to sleep that night.

Kabuto thrower his papers all over the floor as his frustration hit a peek. He activated his Chakra Scalpel and broke a table in half. "How can one freaking girl cause me so much trouble?" He sighed and he refused to admit that he had any feelings for this girl. He thought he probably liked her as a friend. He took deep breaths as he walked over to the computer screen. On the screen was a picture of Hinata her self and a description of how she was the Heir. He figured he would teach her some basics instead of starting on bloodlimites. He turned the computer screen off and left the room as quickly as he could to wait for tomorrow.


	6. Squad Rescue

**:Kabuto's Mission Gone Wrong:**

Chapter 6: Squad rescue

I do not own Naruto neither the characters in it. So don't sue me.

Tears stained Hinata's cheeks as she slept images of her kissing Kabuto kept flowing threw her dreams. Unknown to her the man she finally found out why she felt so weird around was standing over her watching her tears. His face emotionless instead of its usual evil look. His face came calmer the longer he stared at her. His hand slowly reached and landed on her cheek. A smile itched at his lips as he wiped the remains of the tears that were on her face. Then suddenly his eyes were looking into her eyes. Kabuto's eyes were wide with surprise and getting caught.

Back in the leaf village, Kiba and Shino walk together to meet with there Sensei. They were told that this was a very important meeting by a Jounin that was sent by there sensei. He told them to meet her in the training grounds. Kiba looked at Shino with his half hidden, sun glassed and never smiling face. Akimaru rode on top of Kiba's head and barked wagging his tail.

"You're right Akimaru. I haven't scene Hinata in awhile." Kiba took some quick looks around then at Shino. "What about you Shino?" Shino's eyes seemed to not change direction which was always forward. His eyes hidden behind his sun glasses.

"I have not scene her as well." Shino's calm strong voice said. Kiba rolled his eyes, then they started to look worried.

"That's not like her at all." Kiba put his hands behind head as they approached the training ground. The sun was still high in the sky so the light bounced off the river going by the training ground. Standing by the logs sticking out of the ground was there sensei they all have known for so long. Kurenai-Sensei didn't seem like her happy self like she usually was. Kiba looked at her and right away knew something was wrong. They walked over and the awkward silence set in. She stared off into the forest and slowly turned her head at the two.

"Hinata has been kidnapped." She said quickly and emotionless. The two were set off guard. Akimaru feel off from Kiba's head when he jumped from shock.

"What?! Is this some kind of joke?" Kiba stared angrily at the sensei in front of him. "How is this? Who kidnapped her? How do we save her now?" Shino stood stiff next to Kiba as he freaked out. Akimaru was barking loudly his tail between his legs showing he was upset.

"A couple days ago a sound ninja called Kabuto infiltrated the leaf village we believe to kidnap Naruto but took Hinata in his stead." She leaned back against one of the logs and looked down at the ground. She always thought Hinata would be great and become a great ninja once she got over her nervousness. There was silence as Kiba didn't move with his face still in the shocked look. Orange could be scene walking out of the trees over to the group. He had a huge smile on his face and most knew him by his 9-tails sealed inside of him. Naruto ran the rest of the way over to them. He had spoted Shino and Kiba heading this way and fallowed them in hopes of finding Hinata. Naruto had recently looked himself over and found that Hinata has always been there for him not like Sakura. He wanted to try and ask Hinata out.

"How's it going Kiba." He smiled big chuckling then saw there faces. "What's wrong with you three? OH! Have you scene Hinata?" Kiba looked at Naruto his face still covered with shock. Naruto was starting to tell that there was something seriously wrong and his smile faded away. "What's going on?"

"Hinata has been kidnapped by Kabuto." Kiba slowly said. Naruto looked at Kiba with shock then at the other two. Kurenai sighed and stood up straight.

"Naruto you will be coming with us on a rescue A-rank mission to the sound to retrieve Hinata." Kurenai said quickly standing up straight. The three looked at her quickly and nodded to show they understood. "We will leave soon." Naruto looked mad at how Hinata was kidnapped right after he discovered feelings and was going to ask her out. "Come let's get going." They all nodded and fallowed her ready for the mission.

Back with Hinata and Kabuto they were still staring into each other's eyes. Kabuto's breath was stuck in his throat. Soon he was forced to take a deep breath and he quickly spun around. He had a faint blush on his face and he stared at the door.

"uh…umm. It's time to wake up Hinata-Chan. To start you're training." Hinata stared at the back of Kabuto with confusion and embarrassment. Her face had a hint of a blush the same as him. Last night she had learned why she felt so weird around him. Her heart beat for him stronger then it ever had even for Naruto. She felt her mind forgetting Naruto and being overwhelmed with the presence of Kabuto. Her hand drifted up and landed on her heart. She felt peaceful and calm staring at his back. She slowly got up and reached a hand up to touch his back but stopped and let it go to her side.

"Yes Kabuto-Kun. Just let me get ready." At that point she forgot she didn't have any clothes from her home. Hinata bite her lip and sat up on the bed. "Umm….Kabuto-Kun?" Kabuto's head looked up and he turned looking at her questionly. She blushed at seeing his eyes and started fiddling with the buttom of her shirt. "I…uh only have the clothing that I wear..uh Kabuto-kun." Kabuto was hanging onto ever word she said trying to keep it stuck in her head that was the sound of her voice. This made him slightly mad at himself. Kabuto pushed the over-whelming feeling down and looked at the dresser that he knew was empty.

"I'll get you some clothes." He said just above a mumble. He thought about it for acouple seconds then nodded. "I'll be right back with some clothes." He quickly turned back around and went swiftly out the door. Hinata sat there staring at the door awaiting for his return thinking hard about him.

_He's so hot.. _Hinata's eyes went wide and a huge blush crossed her face. She was acting like a school girl. She knew she discovered her feelings for this man, but acting in this manner? This just isn't right. She isn't just in love with Kabuto, she's obsessed. She quickly jumped up when Kabuto re-entered the room. In his arms he had piles and piles of good looking clothes. Hinata wonders where he got them but decides not to ask. He looked at her and smiled as he slowly set the cloths into her laps. Suddenly their faces were ten inches away, staring into each others eyes. Kabuto's glasses slid down his nose a little. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle and her hand moved on its own. She slowly pushed his glasses up still staring into his eyes. There was a faint hint of blush on each of there faces. They got a inch closer after what felt like a year.

There lips seemed like they couldn't get any closer without touching. Until Kabuto closed his eyes and quickly spun around to stare at the wall. "I'll leave you to change." He quickly grabbed the door knob and walked out closing the door behind him. Hinata felt slightly upset but felt a playful side of her growing that made her smirk.

"Playing hard to get just makes it more fun." Hinata giggled and grabbed a white t-shirt, pulling off her black one and replacing it with the white one. She smirked as she pushed her pants down and wiggled her skinny legs out of it. She looked over at the door and giggled running over, her white shirt just barley covering up her pink underwear. She slipped the door open just a little to see Kabuto standing in front of it waiting for her to get done changing. She smiled warmly staring at him, slowly closed the door and ran over to the bed grabbing pants as she went. She slipped her legs into the pants and pulls it up. She liked how they reminded her of Kabuto's pants. She stretched in the clothes a bit and smiled big nodding to herself. Hinata found a slipper and threw it at the door. She sat down on the bed and leaned back making her breasts stick out a little under her new white shirt.

Kabuto had listened to her run around in the room yet it took all his might to keep from taking even the smallest peek. He herd the door creak but thought of it as only the wind and ignored it. When the slipper hit the door it pushed the door so it hit the back of Kabuto's head. He reached up rubbing the back of his head as he walked back in. He raised a eyebrow and a slight blush came to his face at seeing her in this way. It was at that moment he knew that Hinata was up to something. But he didn't believe she loved him just yet. She was a woman and she was just trying to get a man with her. It kind of disgusted him to see her like that. Yet it also made him want to jump on her and…Kabuto shock his head.

"Come now. We have to get going." He spun around and quickly walking out the way he came. Hinata smirked, proud of her effect of Kabuto. She jumped up off the bed and quickly ran off trying to catch up with him. She ran past a couple people that had turned to watch the girl out of confusion. Kabuto was walking a head with his white pony tail bouncing back and forth waiting for her to catch up. She smiled big and walked up next to him. She smiled big looking up at his face. He stared ahead keeping his eyes anywere but at her. This hurt her so she went to watching the ground.


	7. The Change

Kiba stopped and got on one knee before a plant. The others ran up behind him, akaimaru by his side sniffing the same plant. This area was at the buttom of the cliff Hinata had first fallen down. He picked up some of the leafs and smelt the blood on it then set it back down. He quickly stood up and Akimaru barked up at him. He turned to the others and gives them a stern look.

"She was here, though it was at least a day ago. And she was badly injured, but it looks like her blood trail started and ended here, which means she was healed." Naruto bent down and picked up a piece of her pants that was ripped off during the role down the hill. He then gripped it tightly in his hand and thought in his head. _I will get you back Hinata._

They took off running, Kiba in the front to point the way, getting closer and closer to the sound village. It would just be a matter of hours for them to arrive.

Back in the sound, Hinata was memorizing the pattern of the walls and floor to keep herself from looking at Kabuto. Her arms ached for that little warmth she knew his body gave off. It made her skin tingle at the thought. But yet, there was that feeling of quilt, she was betraying the Leaf Village and her home by liking this traitor, but isn't that what she learned about love? Love is something you protect and never let go. Hinata sighed and it echoed off the walls.

Kabuto turned his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye wondering why she made noise. She perked up turning red and looked directly at the ground. _Look away…look away…looking away plllzzz. _Kabuto stared at her for a minute then stared straight ahead, light shined into the tunnel and they walked outside into a grassy field. The field was surrounded by the forest, it was a cave entrance.

Hinata's body stiffened when she saw who was standing outside waiting for them, it was the woman who "greated" her when they came and pretty much threw her entire body all over Kabuto, but Hinata smirked reambering how Kabuto acted like she didn't even exist. But that smirk faided quickly as the woman smiled and then put her arms over Kabuto's shoulders. "Hello Kabuto-kun." She smirked looking over Kabuto's shoulder at Hinata to rub it in her face. Kabuto sighed and pushed her off him, which she got a nice look of the grin on Hinata's face when she was.

The girl gave a quick glare at her, and then pouted at Kabuto. "Kabuto-kun, why do you always push away? You know you want me" Kabuto seemed to ignore her and walked past, as Hinata passed the girl she stuck her tongue out, the girl made a move to grab her but she made sure she was close enough to Kabuto that the girl wouldn't take a risk of getting in trouble with Kabuto.

Kabuto turned around, and Hinata's heart stopped. He had that look on his face that he always wore; she called it her mask because she could tell it's not how he actually felt. She was amazed by how well she's grown to know him after such a small amount of time.

He had a slight evil feeling coming off him, a feeling of we can trust him but he probably has an evil plan going on inside that head.

"You two will be fighting, I asked Jaye here to help out in you're evaluation. It's only a simple spar, I don't want any killing intent or I'll stop the fight." Kabuto crossed his arms and the light hit his glasses hiding his eyes.

The two woman looked at each other, Jaye smirked and Hinata felt worry that she was going to get beat badly, but felt strong because she wanted to show Kabuto how strong she really was. Was she going to be able to win?

A half a hour later Hinata was in her fighting stancing panting heavily from fighting for so long, on more then one occasion Kabuto had to stop the fighting before Jaye tried to kill her. She felt ashamed to how pathetic she was. Kabuto stepped between them and she looked at him confused to why he stopped her this time.

Naruto and the others we're taking a break not to far away, they needed to be prepaired because soon they would have to attack the Sound Village. Near by was a stream that they were able to get water from. Naruto still held the riped piece of pants as he sat near the fire, he reached over and tipped over his canteen, he growled standing up.

Kiba smirked at him. "Still a cluts just like ever Naruto." Naruto gave him a dark look. "I beat you in the Chuunin Exams."

Kiba jumped up growling right in Naruto's face. "You farted you pig." They glared at each other for awhile until Kurenai interrupted them.

"Naruto, why don't you go to the river and get us more water." She held up her canteen to him. Naruto spat but took it anyway, Shino walked over and Naruto looked at him. Then he healed up his Canteen as well. "NOT YOU AS WELL!" Naruto yelled in protest. Kurenai laughed and soon Naruto was heading towards the river that was near by.

Hinata stared at Kabuto's face then looked away, feeling her face turning slightly flush. It was a very awkward moment until Kabuto spoke. "Go down to the river and clean up, then we can continue." Hinata looked up and her Byukugan was still activated but she didn't seem to notice as she stared into his eyes. She gave a slight nod un-activating her eyes and turning around walking silently into the forest. She didn't wait for him to tell her which way it is, she would find it anyway.

Once in the forest she looked up and sighed, then it hit her, she could run away right now, but she probably wouldn't get far and she was still stuck with these feelings, so she just decided to go to the stream.

Naruto bent down next to the stream and filled up Shino's Canteen first and sighed as he did. Once it was full he set it next to him and then put Kurenai's in the water, his eyes were still closed and it slipped out of his hand. He jumped up staring at the canteen being washed down stream, he yelled and jumped from wet stone to wet stone trying to grab it, but kept falling in the water.

Hinata was on her knees next to the stream she finally found after stumbling around the forest for five minutes. She dunked her head in the water to get refreshed, once her head was completely under the water she opened her eyes and watched the beautiful rainbow fish swim a crossed the buttom. The light shining into the stream gave the fish its name, as it shined off there gills it gave off a rainbow glow. It made Hinata smile at its beatify, then something bumped into her head which made her pull her head out of the water. She grabbed whatever hit her head and looked at it, it was a canteen.

She stared at the canteen confused for a moment then she heard a splash up stream, she turned her head to see a yellow haired, orange suited Naruto rubbing his butt after falling the stream once again as he chased the canteen. Her eyes went wide seeing him, her heart pancing. _What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? _

Naruto looked up seeing Hinata he gasped jumping up quickly and ran over to her after getting out of the river. He ran over and hugged her and Hinata didn't know what to do, she didn't know if to be happy that they saved her or sad that now she would have to leave Kabuto.

Naruto let her go and smiled at her. "Hinata, I'm glad you're safe." He said staring at her. Hinata stared into his eyes for a second not even blushing, after all that's happened as she lost her feelings for him?

"Naruto…" She said with her soft and kind voice but she found herself not stuttering. Her eyes widen and Naruto leaned in close, was he going to kiss her, her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes not knowing what to do.

Then her body decided for her, she jumped up away from him. "Naruto…I….you came to save me didn't you?" Naruto stared up at her a little surprised she jumped up before he got the chance to kiss her. He stood up as well.

"Well yeah, me, Kurenai, Shino and Kiba are all here, we were all planning on making our way into the sound village and getting you out, hey how did you escape anyway?" Naruto looked at her confused. Hinata bit her lip, she was stuck in a bind, tell the truth and risk Kabuto getting into a fight or lie.

"I uh..I escaped on my own. They left me alone, I got them to trust me and I just ran. I left something alittle over there, can you stay here while I go and get it." Naruto stared at her but before he could answer she turned and ran into the forest. She ran toward where she knew Kabuto would be, she didn't know what to do but she knew she had to be with Kabuto. What she didn't know was that Kabuto had been watching the entire time.

Kabuto was much faster then Hinata so by the time she got back to the field he was there and the woman was gone. He stood staring at the cave entrance, a lifeless look on his face.

"Kabuto-kun." She said softly walking up behind him so he was a foot away. Kabuto slowly turned reaching up taking off his glasses. Hinata stared up at his face, she had to admit he looked better without the glasses, but she would prefer if he kept them on, something about them was just him, and she loved everything about him. "Kabuto…I.."

She was cut off by Kabuto's mouth covering her, her remaining words were cut off and she mumbled out with surprised, then her eyes closed half way and she pushed her mouth roughly back wrapping her arms around his neck. This is what she wanted, and now she got it. But it was cut short as he pulled away from her and her arms fell to her sides; she was surprised when she let out a whimper of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said softly and his voice had a hint of sadness. Hinata looked at him confused then he suddenly put hands on either side of her head, she thought he was going to kiss her again so she turned red in her shyness, but then she felt her brain go blank and she blacked out falling to the ground. Kabuto put his glasses slowly back on and stared down at her.

Kabuto stared at her with his black look then turned walking into the cave. The cave shock then a boulder rolled in front of the entrance and it was like the entrance was never there. After a while passed Naruto got worried and made his way threw the forest and found Hinata lying on the ground.

He picked her up and quickly made his way back to the others, once back to them they quickly made it back to the Leaf Village. Hinata woke a day later, with no memory after being captured. After much questioning from the new Hokage Tsunade but she was unable to answer any of them. She noticed that her crush for Naruto for some reason had faided during the day gaps in her mind, and in her heart, she felt like there was a hole for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it.

And she also heared some other news as well, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend, had left the leaf not to long ago.

Note: Is this the end….? I serious dout it *laughs evily*


	8. Two Strings Attached

Three years have passed since Hinata's abduction and she returned to the hidden leaf village. Once returning to the leaf Tsuanada tried several things to try and retrieve the memories that had been locked up inside her mind but everything ended in failure. Hinata found out the only one good enough that was known by the leaf that could lock up her memories was Kabuto; who was a traitor during the Chuunin Exams.

Hinata thinking back could remember he had been very useful to Naruto and the others with his information on the other ninja. Then he decided to quit in the middle of the exam, she later found out this was just a part of his plan with Orochimaru to try and destroy the leaf.

Tsuanada after essential examination explained to Hinata that even though her physical exam showed no signs that she had been experimented on in anyway, that there is still a possibility that Kabuto could of done something else to her, other then take away her memories after being kidnapped. Tsuanada requested if anything changed that she tells her right away.

Change, Hinata did see come to her over the three years. Hinata allowed her hair to grow down her back, unlike her duck like haircut; she decided long hair felt more like her. Her body transformed into a very beautiful woman but hid it with her jacket to fell closed off from others. But she hadn't only changed physically; Hinata started isolating herself off from family and friends.

Naruto left a month later after he helped her back into the village. She knew her feelings for him changed the minute she heard he was leaving on a big trip for a long time. But it didn't help the fact that she knew something was missing in her life, as if, if she turned around the missing thing would be right there.

This feeling grew to take over all of her personality; when her teammates made a joke that involved her, before she could help herself she found she was giving them a strong glare. When she caught herself she ran home and refused to come out or eat for an entire day. She quickly went to see Tsuanada, currently a year and a half her abduction, but unfortunately she wasn't able to find the source. Tsuanada came to the conclusion that Hinata was jlife ust going through a change in her life because she was entering her teenage life.

While Hinata's life continued forward and changing, another life was at a standstill. Kabuto stared at the very healthy Orochimaru in one of their secret bases located in the Grass Country. Kabuto's looks hadn't changed a single day and from the look on his face, his attitude was the same as was before Hinata had arrived at the base.

The room that held Orochimaru and Kabuto was little difference from most bases. The base was quiet and seemed deserted. The dark theme of the bases wasn't spared in this one. Darkness filled the room the two were in but this didn't seem to faze the two.

"It's about time to meet Sasori, isn't it Kabuto?" Orochimaru said. The hint of amusement in his voice showed he felt excitement towards meeting his old Akatsuki partner. Kabuto knew very little about the one named Sasori. A long time ago, Sasori put a justu on Kabuto and made him go and watch Orochimaru for him. Orochimaru quickly saw the jutsu and broke it.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru; I'll be meeting him at the coordinates we discussed." Kabuto said with a dark smile that filled his face.

"Good. I hope you can handle this Kabuto. Ever since you lost the Hyuuga girl I have had my doubts." Orochimaru looked Kabuto up and down to see his response toward what he said. Kabuto remained still not saying anything, seeming not to be fazed by hearing his inability to keep a hold of Hinata. Kabuto had made up a story about how the leaf ninja surprised attacked him while training Hinata and got away with her, though he was able to erase her memory. If Orochimaru believed his story, he couldn't tell.

"Do not worry, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stared at him through his glasses. "I will not fail this time."

The newly formed Team 7 stood in front of the Hokage's desk to begin their mission. One yelled haired ninja was getting tired of waiting for the mission to start. "Come on Grandma Tsuanada, what are we waiting for?"

"Calm down Naruto, there is still someone we're waiting for to finish you're team." Tsuanada sighed leaning back in her chair annoyed by Naruto's over abundant energy.

"Who else could we possible need? We already got four members in our team, though I would gladly have Sai replaced." Naruto gave Sai a glare that had one of his fake smiles on his face. The two hasn't been getting along with one another because of Sai's constant badly comments towards Naruto and Sakura.

"You two need to get along better. You're in a team for god's sake." Tsuanada looked at Sai. Sai was from the root branch of ANBU and they weren't to be trusted. Tsuanada had already talked to Yamato, the team leader, about keeping an eye over this new suspicious member who Danzo, the leader of the Root ANBU, choose for team 7 himself.

As their argument continued, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a white eyed Hinata walking in. Her eyes drifted around the room seeing everyone that was there. When Naruto noticed Hinata had arrived he fell silent and watched as she walked up to stand next to Sakura.

Sakura gave Hinata a look over looking forward at Naruto and Tsuanada again. Sakura was a very high level medical-ninja and she knew the signs of a stressed or depressed looking person just by looking at them. There was darkness under her eyes, either from lack of sleep or from something else; her eyes showed she would rather be somewhere else at the moment, probably some place nobody would want to go to. Sakura felt bad for the girl, she had gone through so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Hinata gave a small bow of apology but her heart wasn't in it. When she looked up she avoided Naruto's eye sight, not on purpose but it still made Naruto go and stand even by Sai.

"Now that Hinata is here, your team is complete." Tsuanada said. Sakura and Naruto's eyes wide as they heard Hinata was going to be the fifth member of their team. She couldn't possible of forgotten that Kabuto and Orochimaru are the ones that put her in her current state.

"But Grandma Tsuanada, Hinata can't…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he could feel the pale eyes barring into him by Hinata. Naruto meet her eyes and she held a angry glare.

"I'm not a little kid; I'll go on missions where I am needed." Hinata said in a firm voice, nothing like her old stutter self. Hinata's eyes grew sad and looked away to stare at the ground beside her. "Sorry."

Sakura, beside her stared at Hinata with surprise. The stories she heard about her change was true. Sakura felt her hand become a fist, Orochimaru's people did something horrible to her and she wouldn't let them get away with it.

"Hinata's Byukugan gives her a unique ability for surveillance which will be good for keeping a look out." Tsuanada watched them all; the only one not seeming to be fazed by this conversation was Yamato and Sai, both apart of the ANBU.

"But why can't Neji…" Naruto was cut off by Yamato appearing in front of Naruto him with his scary look that freaked Naruto out; Naruto's eyes widen and backed far away shutting up.

Tsuanada cleared her throat. "Now that there are no more interruptions; your mission is to find and capture the Akatsuki spy. Once found you are to interrogate him to find out any information he might have on Sasuke or Orochimaru. Dismissed."

The five made their way out the door, heading to the main gate of the village. It was quiet in the Hokage's office for several minutes for her assistance spoke up. "Are you sure sending Hinata was the best choice, Lady Tsuanada?"

"To regain her memories she is going to have to face the people that took them away. This is necessary for her to finally have closer." A awkward silence fell over the two as they contemplated Hinata's future.

Naruto and the others jumped through the big forest that made up the Fire Country. Like most missions there was little talk during the trip, not that many people of the group actually were got along. Sasuke and Kakashi had been replaced in the team by Sai and Yamato. Kakashi after the fight with Deidara was excused because of using his Mengekyou Sharigan. Sakura and Naruto were the only remaining people actually apart of the original team.

Hinata jumped a couple feet farther than the rest of the group. This caught Naruto's eye sight and he looked at her. Not only was the problem with her change of attitude affecting the team, things between him and Hinata were going to be a bit awkward. When Naruto returned from his two and a half year trip he was going to start where he left off with Hinata.

After running into her two teammates, Shino and Kiba, he found out about her huge change in attitude. Being the thick headed ninja he was, Naruto came to the conclusion that she felt alone without him around. With a Cherry Blossom flower in hand, he quickly made his way to the Hyuuga mansion.

After an awkward talk with Hinata's cousin, Neji, he went and got Hinata for him. Naruto had a big smile on his face as he waited for Hinata. The door opened and he turned around with a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Hinata." His smile grew then faded away when he saw her. She had truly grown beautiful physically. But Naruto could also see her change emotionally; Hinata's eyes remained to studying the ground in front of her and besides her never looking up at the visitor in front of her. Her face held sadness and a longing for something that couldn't be placed.

"This is for you." Naruto held out the flower and the white eyes looked at it taking it slowly out of his hand. A soft voice came from her mouth, broken and dead. "Thanks." Naruto stared at her in a awkward silence before he let out a laugh.

"Um would you like to go out and do something sometime?" He said the blush on his face back. Hinata didn't respond right away to his question as she continued to stare at the flower in her hands. Then she turned walking through the opening in the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not sure what is best to do anymore." She closed the door behind her leaving Naruto alone in the growing dark outside. Awhile past before Naruto made his way back to his home.

Coming back from day dreaming, Naruto found much time has passed and already they were planning the place to stay. Yamato formed several hand signs and a lodge grew out of the ground like a tree. Naruto was confused for a couple seconds before remembering Yamato had the same ability as the First Hokage after an experiment with his blood.

The sun was setting quickly by the time they made it inside and sat around a little candle like light. The candle wasn't like a normal candle with wax, a simple piece of thread was lit while in a bowl of oil to keep it going, a good item for ninja to use on the move.

The five sat around in a circle getting ready to talk about the plan they would use tomorrow when meeting the Akatsuki spy. Yamato, the team leader, was the one to tell them there rolls in the surprise capture.

"There will be three teams of people. Hinata you'll stay back and monitor the situation with your Byukugan." Yamato looked at Hinata who gave a nod in understanding. "Sakura you'll be with me, Sai and Naruto will be in the last team." He looked at the three.

Naruto objected about the idea right away, especially of the fact Sai was such a low life Sai. "I don't want to be with that moron." Naruto glared at Sai, who just gave a fake smile back at him, which only annoyed Naruto more.

"I have chosen the teams and they will stay like they are." Yamato said. Sakura looked at Sai and Naruto and knew these two wouldn't do well together.

"Sir, I think Naruto would do better if he was with me. We know each other better and-" Sakura was cut off from finishing her sentence by Yamato.

"Sakura, you are the only medical ninja we have. If you're injured, there is nobody else that can help, that's why I want you close by." Even after Yamato's object Naruto still didn't approve and he tried to speak up, but Yamato gave Naruto one of his scary looks and he quickly stopped talking.

"I don't usually do this but tomorrow I will make you four go through a mission simulation of what we're going to do." The four of them gave Yamato a confused look as to why so he continued. "The only thing I know of you is by your files, to truly get to know you I will need to see you in action."

The four nodded in agreement and decided the best thing to do now is to get some rest for tomorrow was not only the day for the simulation but the day they actually do the real thing.

Elsewhere, Kabuto had on a black cloak to hide his identity to anyone that might recognize him so close to the base. He needed to fool Sasori into thinking he traveled a great distance to meet him. Not that far behind Orochimaru was fallowing ready to attack Sasori just like in their plan.

In the morning he would meet Sasori once again to give him information he has learned about Orochimaru. Kabuto stopped in his traps and looked around with a confused look on his face. From the darkness Orochimaru's voice slithered out like a snakes.

"Is something the matter Kabuto?" Kabuto continued to look around then started walking again, this time with a smile on his face, different than before.

"I thought I smelt something familiar is all." Kabuto barley made a sound as the darkness of the forest engulfed him in darkness.


	9. Fate Has Its Ways

Hinata was hiding farther back in the forest then Naruto and Sai was who were hiding behind a boulder near the bridge. She used her eyes to monitor the forest from all angles to make sure there would be no surprise attacks.

With her Byukugan she could see Yamato, who was acting as the Akatsuki spy come to the bridge before Naruto and Sai could. Everything was running smoothly from her point of view. Next came Sakura as Sasori in his puppet with her Transformation Jutsu.

Hinata leaned against the tree and continued to watch the procedure of the mission. Soon they would be doing the real thing. Her hand gripped into a fist at the thought of running into one of Orochimaru's sub-ordinates. She wanted nothing more than to find out what has happened to her.

She looked up noticing Sakura do the thumbs up symbol to show it was time for Naruto and Sai to attack. Naruto and Sai appeared in front of the "Akatsuki Spy" and Naruto threw a kunai that ripped the hood back revealing Yamato's face.

Hinata closed her eyes leaning more against the tree; she had no interest in what was going on, it was only a practice anyway. When she opened her eyes again Naruto had ended up wrapped up in one of Sai's "Artistic" jutsu. Hinata shook her head at the un-team like behavior behind this team of theirs.

When Sai returned with Yamato it was time for her to return to the group. She jumped down landing gracefully on her feet and quickly went to them on the other side of the bridge. Sai was untying Yamato's arms when she got there and he seemed to be thinking about something serious.

"Good job all of you." His eyes looked to Sai then the ground in front of him. Hinata could defiantly tell he was thinking about something that involved Sai. Perhaps Sai was a dangerous person; Hinata will have to keep her eye on him for now on.

Yamato stood in front of the four as they gathered for the real thing; the bridge they used for the trail started to get smaller then turned into a seed in Yamato's hand. Hinata watched the entire process then watched Yamato for further information on what exactly to do next.

"We're only a couple miles away from the real thing. Sakura when we get there I need you to tell me everything about Sasori's attitude." Yamato instructed. They quickly got ready and moved to the bridge that connected to two different countries.

Hinata stared at the bridge from within the forest. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about it was stranger then the bridge they used for training. Though her eyes weren't activated, she still searched the other side of the cliff; the side where the spy is supposes to arrive, for any signs of life, which she couldn't see.

It would be soon for when the spy should arrive. Everyone was in there positions; Sakura, Naruto and Sai were behind a boulder and Hinata not too far behind to give them to go when she notices the spy heading in the direction. Hinata's Byukugan pierced the trees on the other side of the cliff searching for the spy, but still nothing.

Much time passes and the only sound to accompany the group was the breeze that made the leaves and trees move. Hinata rubbed her eyes from using them for so long. She was starting to wonder if this whole thing had been a wild goose chase when her eyes picked on something moving slowly along the path.

She quickly sat up straight and focused on the thing moving along the path. It was a person hidden under a black cloak; there was no doubt it was the Akatsuki spy they were waiting for. Hinata gave Sakura a nod and snuck off to tell the others and to get Yamato ready.

Hinata watched as the spy walked onto the bridge and then turned looking off into the distance of the cliff, probably waiting for Sasori to arrive. Right on time, Yamato, disguised as Sasori, made his way slowly towards the bridge. Yamato couldn't replicate Sasori's original body, because it was just too small, so instead decided to place Yamato in a copy of the puppet Sasori always stayed in, using his wood release jutsu.

Hinata looked at the man standing on the bridge as Yamato made his way up to him. Though Hinata couldn't hear what they were saying, she still wanted to see the face of the man that they need to capture. They seemed to be talking with one another but still the man kept his face nicely hidden to only Yamato from this point of view.

Hinata needed to get closer to figure out who exactly was under the cloak. She jumped silently from one tree, then to the next. She waited to make sure she hadn't been seen then peaked around the tree, she still wasn't close enough, even with her byukugan, and she needed to see the person without it.

She didn't understand why she needed to know so much. She jumped into the tree that was above the others who were watching. They gave her a quick look then went back to intensely watching.

Hinata peeked around the tree and continued to watch the conversation that she couldn't hear. Her eyes frankly looked for any glimpse of the man's face. Her eyes widen when he reached up putting his hand on the hood and pulling it back. Her pure white, innocent but sad pupils became small as she stared at the face of Kabuto, the man who had kidnapped her and caused this difference in her life.

Her nails dragged a crossed the bark as she felt anger grow inside of her. "Kabuto…" Her eyes filled with pure anger. She jumped down onto the ground behind the others who were also in shock but looked at her confused as to why she jumped down, all except Sai of course. The anger on her face surprised Sakura with a gasp, placing a hand over her mouth. Hinata ran past them and started to climb over the boulder when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"You must be quiet Hinata, or you'll blow the mission." Sakura said trying not to say it to loud. Hinata struggled against her captures arm, growling like she had gone mad. She wanted revenge against this man who ruined her life. "Naruto help me."

Naruto grabbed her other arm pulling her down off the boulder and pulling her to her knees with the help of Sakura. Hinata struggled, growling loudly threatening for Kabuto to hear them hidden behind the boulder. Then a quick hit to the back of her head sent her to the ground, blacked out.

Sakura took deep breaths, her arm still in the air where she was forced to knock out Hinata. Naruto rolled Hinata on her back, and then lays her sitting up against the boulder. He looked up at Kabuto and anger filled his eyes over Sasuke, and over what he's done to Hinata. Marks appeared on the side of his cheek as his anger grew, but he knew he had to wait for Yamato's go before becoming too reckless, at least for now.

Kabuto fixed his glasses after taking off the hood that had hidden his face until now. He turned looking at Sasori who was inside his puppet like all the times they would meet. Kabuto had never seen the real Sasori before but he heard a bit from Orochimaru.

Even though it had been many years, Sasori acted like always, saying he hated to wait and being a grouch like always. It would seem that Sasori hadn't noticed he wasn't under the control of the jutsu anymore.

"Well Sasori…" Kabuto's eyes flicked to the corner. Orochimaru should show up anytime now and the plan will begin. Kabuto looked back at Sasori who was jumping at him with a Kunai in his hand. Kabuto's eyes opened wide in surprise when suddenly Orochimaru appeared with a snake almost wrapped around Kabuto.

Kabuto moved quickly like in the plan and quickly moved to be beside Sasori. "Thank you Sasori, if you hadn't moved the way you had I would be dead right now." Kabuto looked at Sasori out of the corner of his eyes. Sasori didn't move or say anything, probably in surprise to finally meet Orochimaru again.

Kabuto had lost his cloak during the move to escape from Orochimaru. He was in his usual purple jump suit. Kabuto formed several hand signs and made his hands, hand scalpels. His hands glowed with chakra and got into a stance that showed he was ready to fight the Sannin in front of him.

They stood like that for several minutes with no sound being said or heard. Then the air was filled with the sound with breaking wood as Kabuto's hand broke through the puppet hiding Yamato. As the puppet gave away, Yamato's wide eyes of shock and surprise could be seen. Yamato shot out and landed on the far side of the bridge near the others of his group. Kabuto turned smiling at Yamato.

"So this is the real body of Sasori?" Kabuto said looking over Yamato. Orochimaru walked up next to Kabuto. "No Kabuto it isn't. I'll tell you about him someday." Yamato looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru with some panic. He wouldn't be able to take them on all by himself. He raised his hand and indicated for the others to join him in the fight.

Naruto and the others had been watching while Hinata remained knocked out. When Orochimaru arrived, the anger Kabuto felt grew, for Orochimaru was the one to cause Sasuke to leave in the first place. When Yamato indicated for them to join, Naruto jumped right in with the other two; Hinata would be fine where she is.

Kabuto looked past Yamato at the three figures that appeared. "The whole group is here now." Kabuto looked at Naruto who was still transforming. Naruto's eyes and whiskers were changed to show that his fox demon side was taking over. "Oh, it's you again."

"Hmm, so the nine tailed fox boy has arrived." Orochimaru said with much joy in his voice. "Let's see if you're stronger then Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's amusement grew as red chakra started flowing around Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto with shock because she had experienced this way too much.

During this time Hinata remained unconscious from the blow to the back of the head. But the blow opened one of the many doors in her head that sealed away her memories and one flowed into her dream. Hinata watched as she and Kabuto stood in a field in front of a cave for an unknown reason to her.

_Where am I? _Hinata watched her three year younger self stare up at Kabuto as they talk about something she could not here. Kabuto took a step toward Hinata's younger self and her eyes grew wide. Suddenly Hinata was in her younger body self looking up at Kabuto as his arm went around her waist. A gasp escaped her lips as she was in shock; then suddenly she felt Kabuto's lips. She wasn't dreaming this; she knew she could feel it. She didn't know why but her body pressed back against his, putting her arms around his neck kissing him back with the same passion.

Hinata jerked up now awake, still a small bump on the back of her head. _That field was the field I was rescued by Naruto and the others, but why…_ Hinata placed a hand on her lips as she remembered the kiss with Kabuto. She heard explosions in the distance and she spun around and saw the bridge was in incredible bad shape and the land around had been destroyed in many places.

Hinata saw Yamato and Sakura standing on the bridge that was still standing. She wondered where Sai and Naruto had disappeared to when she noticed another figure standing on their side of the cliff near the tree line. She squinted her eyes trying to see who exactly it was. The figure became easier and easier to see when she saw light shine off the glasses of Kabuto. Her eyes widen in shock as she recognized Kabuto.

"KABUTO!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She scrambled over the big boulder and ran towards him as fast as she could. Kabuto's head turned in shock just in time as Hinata came colliding into him making him, and along with her, falling to the ground. Once regaining herself and sat up on top of him and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. She stared down at her with pure anger in her eyes.

"Tell me everything now!" She growled down at him. "Why do I remember kissing you dammit?" Kabuto's eyes widen in shock, not only because the woman he was so found of just suddenly arrived in his lap, quiet latterly, but that she regained but a little of her memories.

"Hinata…you weren't suppose to…" Kabuto eyes half closed as his face grew disappointed that his plan to push her away failed. Suddenly a loud slap filled his ears, as her hand made contact with his cheek. Kabuto's glasses flew off and landed two feet away. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at her.

"Tell me now! I want to know now!" Hinata's pure white, anger filled eyes stared down at his. "What did you do to me? Why is it my entire personality changed since I came back from being kidnapped? What did you do to me?" Hinata closed her eyes as she became upset. She couldn't hold back the tears that fell onto Kabuto's chin and chest as she sobbed silently, still holding tightly onto his shirt.

Kabuto stared up at her as tears rained down onto him. His hand came up and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I can't let you live like this, I will tell you the truth, or rather show you."


	10. The Truth of the Heart

**Kabuto reached up and placed his hands on either side of her head. Hinata stared down at him, then looked at his hands out of the corner of her eyes wondering exactly what he would do. "Do not fear Hinata, I will not bring harm to you." She looked down at him. The trust in his eyes seemed to flow out and fill up her own eyes. She gave him a nod to continue. **

**Kabuto filled chakra into his hands and it flowed into her mind and cells. Hinata winced and closed her eyes tightly as images filled her mind as door after door was opened and memories flowed like a open damned. Hinata whimpered in pain because of so many memories made her head feel like it was going to split open at any second. "Just hold on a little longer Hinata." Hinata just nodded, her eyes still tightly closed. **

**The chakra on Kabuto's hands slowly stopped flowing into her mind and disappeared. Hinata didn't open her eyes right away, except she just panted. Hair and sweat covered her face, making her look like she just ran a hundred mile hike. She took a big breath and let it out with a sigh. **

"**Kabuto…" Her voice was different then it had been the past couple of years. Her voice was calm and seemed at peace. Kabuto didn't seem to pick up on the change for he turned his head and stared at the forest next to them. Hinata's eyes remained closed but she seemed to learned a bit further down to him. Her hair feel from her back to hang in front of her. Her hair so long it actually grazed Kabuto's cheek and chest. **

**Kabuto remained to look away even though he felt Hinata's hair on his cheek. He flinched when he felt something wet touch his cheek and he turned his head to see what it was. He stared into the face of a sobbing Hinata who had tears both dripping down onto him but running down his neck. Her let out a loud sob and opened her eyes wide to stare down at him. "Don't do it again Kabuto!"**

**Kabuto gasped out a surprise. He had expected anger, even hatred toward him for sealing away her memories but the one thing he didn't expect was her to say that. "Hinata, I did it to protect you." He actually stuttered a bit still alittle surprised of how much in command she had become. **

"**I don't care, you had no right. You have any idea what happened to me after I was taken back to the leaf." She gave him a hurt look which melted his heart. He reached up placing his hand on her right cheek. She closed her eyes and pushed her cheek against his hand. "Don't do it again please. Stay with me." **

"**Is that what you would like Hinata?" Kabuto said as he stroked her cheek. She nodded take a deep breath and sniffing her nose running from sobbing so hard. Kabuto sat up, Hinata sliding into his lap and her head against his chest. She looked up at him with her watery eyes and runny nose. He gave her a gentle smile and pulled out a cloth from one of his many pockets and used it to clean her nose and tears. "Okay, I'll stay right here with you." **

**Hinata's lips twitched and grew into a smile. Her tears returned but this time they were because she was happy. A sound, very much like a explosion, went off only a little ways away from where they sat. Kabuto wrapped his arms around Hinata protectively has dirt flew up around them. As the dust cleared they looked over at the creator next to the bridge. "What happened?" Hinata said with a worried voice. She had completely forgotten they were in the middle of a mission. **

"**It would appear Naruto's battle with Orochimaru didn't go so well." Kabuto said eyeing the creator. Hinata gasped and quickly stood up and Kabuto fallowed her to his feet. She took a step toward the creator but Kabuto grabbed her arm which made her look at him in confusion as to why he had stopped her. "Not yet, its to dangerous." **

**Hinata turned her head and looked at the creator as the dust finally blew away and revealed a transformed Naruto in fox form. Wood podiums shot out of the ground and surrounded Naruto. Hinata looked around confused before seeing Yamato jump down placing something on Naruto. Flame raised around him but quickly disappeared to show Naruto back to his original form. Naruto fell to the ground excused and out cold. Yamato then jumped disappearing into the trees. **

**Kabuto let Hinata go and ran with her over to where Sakura and Naruto were now at. It would seem in the fight Sakura has become to hurt to even heal herself let alone Naruto. As they approached Sakura stood up and pulled out a Kunai eyeing Kabuto. Hinata moved between Sakura and Kabuto holding out her arms. "Sakura-Chan, it's okay. He's here to help." Sakura looked at Hinata surprised, not by her request but the sound of her voice. Sakura thought over the fact that Kabuto could of altered her memory in a way that gave himself a advantage but something in her voice told Sakura everything was alright. **

**Lowering her kunai to her side she nodded, but still held a strong look as Kabuto rushed past. Sakura watched Kabuto carefully to make sure he didn't do anything that didn't involve healing Naruto. Kabuto's hands glowed with green chakra and he got to work starting with his chest. Hinata stood next to Sakura watching Kabuto at work. Sakura shot her a questioning look but all Hinata did was shake her head. Now wasn't the time to explain. **

**Sakura put her hand over the bleeding gash in her right arm. "Here Sakura-Chan, allow me to take care of that until Kabuto can help." Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded sitting down on the nearest boulder. Hinata kneeled down next to Sakura checking the gash that was a good foot long. Sakura's eyes remained straight where Kabuto was taking care of Naruto. **

**Hinata opened Sakura's pack knowing she would have a few things for medical use. She pulled out bandages and looked up to see her staring at Kabuto with a serious glare. "Do not threat Sakura-Chan, I swear he is on our side now." She said this as she wrapped the bandage as best as she could around the cut. Sakura looked at her the look of disgust still on her face. Hinata sighed and tightened the bandage where a red mark was quickly starting to appear, she needed Kabuto's medical help right away. **

"**How can you trust him Hinata? He's said he was on our side many times before. For years he tricked the leaf then tried to destroy it." Sakura actually raised her voice but kept it low enough not to disturb Kabuto working on Naruto. Hinata gave Sakura a hurt look that made her suddenly stop her assault and calm down. **

"**That was Orochimaru's doing Sakura-Chan." Hinata let Sakura's arm go and sat down on the ground next to her. She watched Kabuto who was working on Naruto's probably broken legs. Hinata took a deep breath and prepared to tell her tale to Sakura. "When I was first kidnapped I was scared that Kabuto would kill me at any second." Hinata closed her eyes placing her hands in her lap before continuing her story. "But he took care of me and made sure nothing harmed me." Hinata's cheeks turned red. "And I'm not sure I just started being happy around him and knew I was safe." **

**Sakura looked at Hinata with a slight surprised look on her face as she listened further into Hinata's story. "Oh my Hinata, you mean…your actually…with him?" Sakura pointed at Kabuto who looked at the two girls confused. Hinata's eyes widen at seeing Kabuto look this way as they talked about THIS of all things. She buried her head in her knees so she didn't have to look him in the eyes. Sakura could still look her in the face from this angle so Hinata turned her head and looked at her giving her a small nod. **

**Sakura closed a single eye and put her hand on her chin giving the girl a sly smile. "Oh is that the case." Hinata's eyes widen as wide as they could go with that evil look of Sakura's it didn't mean anything good. "I can't wait to get back to the village and tell everything including Neji." Hinata squeaked and jumped up flailing her arms all around. **

"**No Sakura! Don't do that! Oh my god please no." Hinata kept flailing her arms around while Sakura laughed loudly watching her. "Sakura-Chan! NOOOO!" Kabuto watched the two, not being able to hear them all that well but sweat rolls down the side of his head. "Why do I get the feeling, there talking about me." Naruto groaned as he came back to consciousness. Kabuto turned his head looking at Naruto with a curious look, Naruto's eyes still closed. "Oh, your coming around." **

**Naruto's eyes slowly opened and stared at Kabuto for several minutes. Both Naruto and Kabuto moved at the same time. Kabuto raised his hand in a wave and a big smile on his face. "Hello there." Naruto pointed at him his eyes wide similar to what Hinata's where just like. "What are you doing here?" Kabuto chuckled expecting this type of reaction. Hinata was still flailing her arms around face bright red in embarrassment from Sakura's different comments about different things when she noticed Kabuto watching her.**

**She smiled and gave him a wave which he gladly returned. Naruto gave Hinata and Kabuto a confused look before going back to a snare. Sakura gave Hinata another evil smirk when Hinata turned to look at her again. "Hey, don't make me go tell Naruto you have a big crush on him!" Sakura blinked a couple times before processing what she said. Sakura's face turned red and started flailing her arms like Hinata had been minutes before. "Hey! You wouldn't dare. I would never like a idiot like that! Hey listen to me." Hinata copied the evil laugh Sakura had been using minutes before. **

**Naruto growled seating up slowly in so much pain he could barley move. "You shouldn't move to fast. I still haven't healed you completely." Kabuto said watching the stubborn ninja still move around. "Like I would listen to you, Kabuto you bastard!" He tried standing up but fell down on her butt again. "I warned you, you're just going to harm your self again." Naruto spit out some blood to the side and looked at Kabuto. **

"**Why are you healing me and why is Hinata acting the way she is toward you?" Kabuto seemed to ignore him talking as he pulled out a poky from his pocket and stuck it in Naruto's mouth. "Just calm down and fell happy there are girls watching and laughing about us, eh Naruto." Naruto looked over at Hinata and Sakura who were sitting again and were both laughing over things the two guys couldn't hear. **

**Naruto blushed and looked back at the ground in front of me. "Is that so." Naruto shook off the blush and looked at Kabuto who was still looking at the girls, though that was Naruto's view, Kabuto was only watching Hinata. "If your helping us, then give Hinata back her memories." Kabuto turned his head to look at Naruto with a trustworthy smile that Naruto both hated, for tricking him with it in the Chuunin Exams and liked it because something about it was different then the last smile. **

"**Simply said, I already gave her memories back." He turned his head and continued to watch Hinata laugh and talk with Sakura. Though he knew Sakura was inured he didn't want to interrupt there conversation. If she was strong enough to joke around she wasn't in any true danger. "Naruto." Kabuto sat up on his knees. "May I ask you something about Hinata?" Naruto looked at him questionly but nodded anyway. "What was she like after coming back?" Kabuto's voice was calm and low, like he worried about the answer. **

**Naruto's eyes grew distant and looked back at first coming back from his two and a half year training. "She had grown cold like she had lost trust in people. She always had that look on her face like she had lost and couldn't find something important." Kabuto reached up placing his right hand over his heart. "But now, she has gone back to herself. Well actually, she use to be shyer." Kabuto put his hands on either side of his legs looking over at Hinata. **_**Good.**_

**Kabuto stood up and made his way over to the two girls who were still laughing but stopped there girl to girl tall at Kabuto's sudden appearance. Naruto fallowed close behind the best he could, even though he was mostly healed he still held many bruises around his body so it was soar to walk. Hinata quickly got to her feet, placed her hands on Kabuto's chest and gave a very gentle kiss on his cheek. Kabuto gave her a big smile as of thanks. "Oh my, I got quit the welcoming." This made Hinata blush, stare at her feet and play with the bottom of her jacket. **

**Naruto leaned in close next to Sakura and whispered. "Did I miss something?" Sakura shook her head rolling her eyes at Naruto's idiocy. **_**Like a guy like him that can't even recognize love? Hmp. Yeah right. **_**"Sakura-Chan, your face is red." Sakura's eyes went wide and punched Naruto so he was sent flying a couple feet. "Woops, I forgot about his wounds." Naruto layed on the ground groaning in pain. **

"**Are they always like that?" Kabuto asked Hinata who chuckled watching them. "Just about." Kabuto wrapped a arm around hers lacing his fingers into her own. Hinata gasped not expecting that and held a bright blush a crossed her cheeks as she looked up at Kabuto. The two stared at each other for several minutes, there heart beats matching each others. Hinata gulped getting very nervous; her heart beating ringing in her ears. **_**It feels like my heart is going to shot out of my throat. **_**Hinata's breathing increased as they were so close to one another there noses would soon touch when suddenly Sakura popped up next to them. **

"**Can I get this injury healed up? I seem to have re-opened it." She said looking at the bloody bandage. Kabuto and Hinata were a couple feet apart both there faces holding a blush; embarrassed from being suddenly interrupted. **_**Sakura-Chan…darn you. **_**Sakura looked at the two completely un-aware she had just interrupted something. A flustered Kabuto looked at her and let out a soft laughing itching the back of his head. "Sure Sakura, take a seat." **

**As Sakura sat back down in her position at the rock, Kabuto knelt down next to her un-rapping the bandage Hinata used for a quick fix. Naruto was just getting up from being knocked out from Sakura's punch by this time. Kabuto set the bloody bandage on the ground and his hand glowed with green chakra as he started the healing process for the gash in her arm. They heard birds freak out and fly out of the trees which was a sign that someone was moving through them in there direction. Though Naruto was weak he stood up to defend by Hinata's side. Sakura tried to join them but was stopped by a arm on her shoulder. "Your in no condition to fight at this moment, when I'm finished you can help." Kabuto said then continued with the healing process. Sakura didn't seem to happy to being told what to do.**

**A figure jumped out of the trees and they recognized Yamato the moment he appeared. He landed next to them and Naruto gave him a big smile. "Welcome back." As he said that Sai landed next to him after flying from one of his artistic creations. Yamato inspected his team over and his eyes stopped at Kabuto who was healing Sakura. His mouth opened wide to ask the meaning of this. "Do not fear Yamato-Sensei." Hinata said stepping forward. "It's okay, he's on our side." Yamato looked at her then gave a nod. **

"**Though that isn't my decision to make. Our mission was to capture him, if he un-willing to cooperate with coming back to the leaf he will be tied up, Sai keep your eyes on him." Sai gave a nod and stared at Kabuto with his blank face which made sweat roll down Kabuto's neck. "My, I'm quit popular." He said as a joke as he finished up Sakura's arm. Sakura stretched the arm and punched the air. She gave a smile of approval and thanked Kabuto, even though it was strange to do so. **

**After Sakura and Kabuto joined the rest of the group they made a circle, though Yamato seemed to make sure to be directly a crossed from Kabuto to be able to watch his every move. "So let me get this straight, Kabuto gave your memories back which revealed the things that happened between you two?" Hinata gave a nod; she couldn't speak her face was to red from having to explain so much to her team. Kabuto had also explained his side of the story; apparently after helping Hinata escape he had done things subtle to make sure Orochimaru's plans would fail in different ways. Orochimaru trusted Kabuto so much he just expected them failing on there own. **

"**I know where Sasuke is also." This caught the attention of the whole group, even Sai. When he noticed how focused they were he continued. "Not to far from here is the location of a base, its our main base of operations for right now just because we were going to kill Sasori." Yamato nodded as he listened. "Yes I had sent one of my wood clones after Orochimaru but had lost him somewhere around a open plain. I figured his base was somewhere around there." **

"**Yes, its located deep under ground in hopes nobody would be able to locate it. A simple earth jutsu could open the entrance, unless you would like to go in a different way." Hinata leaned in close to Kabuto holding onto his right arm with both of her own, she didn't want him to disappear again because of Orochimaru so she held on. "I'll take you there if you would like." Hinata's grip on his arm increased, this is the opposite of what she wanted. Kabuto noticed the powerful grip and turned his head to stare into Hinata's worried looking eyes. **_**Do not fear, my Hinata, everything will be alright. **_**Hinata's eyes seem to read his thoughts and bit her lip still worried. **_**I do not wish to lose you again. **_**She placed her head into his arm and closed her eyes. **_**And I, you. **_**Using his free hand petted the top of her head. **

**Yamato placed a hand on his chin as he thought over the different decisions. "By the time we go back to the leaf and get reinforcements Sasuke and Orochimaru could be long gone and if we go on our own we might run into complications." Kabuto closed his eyes knowing the complications were about him betraying them again; would he ever be able to get the leaf to trust him once again? Yamato stood up and stared a crossed the bridge. "Alright, it's decided. We will retrieve Sasuke ourselves." Hinata almost dug her nails into Kabuto's arm. **_**No…**_


	11. New Update

It was a long time ago when I wrote Kabuto Mission Gone Wrong. I was young and just started out the story. After reading it and knowing my mistakes I think I will re-write the story, better this time and with a ending. I will create a new story, the fate of this story is currently unknown as I think if I wish to keep it up or not.

Thank you and hope you read the new updated version when it comes out.


End file.
